majorystonemandouglasshootingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruz's Love Letters
In 2019, Cruz had written love letters to a girl named Miley while in jail. Future Life Cruz expresses hope he’ll one day be released from jail and have a family. Yet he faces the death penalty, and his lawyers already have offered life in prison without a chance of parole. “I really want kids. I think of it all the time, you know the joy they bring,” He said he would name his sons Kalashnikov, Makarov and Remington (all gun references) and “my wife can name the girls.”. “I hate it hear,” he wrote in another letter. “I wish I could leave and move to the mountains and live alone with some equipment that allow me to live off the land. I hope one day I’ll be able to do that, but time will tell.” Cruz's Interests GUNS: Cruz said he’s “a huge Second Amendment supporter even though I’m here in jail for being on the wrong side of the law. I still believe it’s a special right to have and I try to encourage everyone including you to take part in it.” HOLIDAYS: The Fourth of July is his favorite holiday. “I love fireworks and the explosions. It’s super fun.” HALLOWEEN: “This will be the first year I won’t go trick or treating, unfortunately.” He said he dressed as a soldier last year, wearing body armor and a ballistic helmet. He took his dog Kobe with him. His mother was in the hospital. She died the next day. POLITICS: Cruz wrote several times about the elections and his hope that Republicans would win — specifically Gov. Ron DeSantis and Sen. Rick Scott. “I can’t spell his name but I know he’s Republican and I’m voting for him,” he wrote about DeSantis. “I know if we get a Democratic governor he will take away our rights. ... Please pray that Ron wins.” “I really don’t like liberals. I don’t want them winning. They really are dangerous. They spread lies and are destroying America. We’re going to one day be the weakest country with the highest crime rates.” “Are you liberal or conservative? Let me know.” OUTLOOK: “What is your outlook on life?” he asked in one letter. “Mine is go live the best way you can. So please let me know. I really want to know all your dreams.” SPORTS: “You’re probably wondering what my favorite sport is, well it’s hunting, and professional bull riding.” GIRLS: “I also like girls with red hair and a positive outlook on life.” COLOR: His favorite color is “Army green and woodland camouflage.” JAIL LIFE: He said life in jail is boring. “I watch TV and do homework.” He said it’s easy to gain weight. Guards pat him down every four hours. “What’s your day like?” he asks. HOMELESSNESS: He said he liked helping the homeless and once gave a homeless man a cheeseburger and fries. FOOD: He mentions in several letters that he puts peanut butter and jelly on meatball subs. IMMIGRANTS: “I hear there’s a reason why wear trying to stop immigration and that’s (unreadable word). They attack people, destroy property’s and spread disease.” He said he is waiting for the whole society to collapse “because of these issues. MEDIA: He asked if the news media in the United Kingdom is “like hear with a bunch of lies or are they honest?” DIPLOMA: Cruz says he is working to get his high school equivalency, the GED. EMOTIONS: “I’ve been dealing with my emotions heer in jail. Their is this one guard I don’t like but I’m behaving to the best of my ability but I’m starting to (unreadable word). Do you know any way how I can deal with that so I don’t get in trouble?” GLASSES: He talks about having gained weight in jail and about getting new glasses that look like they’re from the 1960s. “So don’t laugh at them when you see me on TV,” he writes. Childhood Cruz also tells that he’s never met with stories from his childhood, including a recent hunting trip with his friend, Hunter McCutcheon, during which he says he almost shot his friend’s father. "We were shooting bug nest with bird shot. It was a lot of fun until he handed me shotgun and I almost shot him! He told me not to shoot but I did and I almost hit him but thank God I didn’t. He said to be more careful cause once I take a life there’s nothing that can be undone. Hunter was mad at me to but he got over it.” *THE DOCUMENT CAN BE FOUND HERE* Category:Documents